Just Another Day in the Life
by Taylor Zell
Summary: Alright, Chapter two is up and ready to be read, I wish for everyone to enjoy it and please, remember to R&R. Taylor Zell
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes_ I have not been able to post up here before, just becoming a member and all. I would like to thank you all for reading this story, the story that I have been spending my time with. Although this story, I believe, is not the best of my work at the moment, I hope it will meet your standards and get you reading into it more and more. The story line will progress, I just felt as though I wanted to ease into it. This will not follow any of the previous DBZ plotlines, but will still have action in it. And as a side note; I do not own any of the characters names in this story except for a choice few, the creators of the DB(Z)(GT) stories, and shows, own all rights to those names and I do not intend to take those rights away.

_**

* * *

Just Another Day in the Life**_

Written by: Taylor Zell

Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings

Goten was looking at his watch as he sped down the street, not paying attention to where he was going, he kept chanting "Oh my god, I'm going to be late again!" over and over. He took a corner, the way the curve went and the speed his feet were moving, made him stumble a little. Gaining balance once more, he heard what he was dreading, the loud sound of the school bell went off, echoing through the empty streets of Satan City. "Damn it!" he said, quickening his pace a little more, "The teacher is going to call home again, my mother is going to have my head!"

He slowed, stopping abruptly and leaning against a wall, the thought of his mother finding out he was neglecting his school work seemed to take all the energy out of him. He pulled the school bag off of his back and reaching inside he pulled out a small rectangular box, opening it he pulled out a cigarette. "Yeah, she'd kill me for this too..." He placed the cigarette into his mouth, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, clicking the light a couple times it finally lit. He took a long drag off of it, and blew the smoke out through his nose. Around five minutes passed and he felt as though he could no longer put off going to school, and being late once more.

He slowly drew himself up, fixed his clothing and through the smoldering cigarette butt on the ground. Beginning to walk, he forcefully shoved his bag on his back and then shoved his hands into his pocket. "I wish there were some way of getting out of this." he thought silently to himself. Finally after around ten minutes he reached the school, making his way up the stairs he heard the bell ring again, this was to signal the end of home room.

Goten had finally worked his way to his locker when he ran into his childhood friend, Trunks, who was sitting there snickering to himself. "What's so damn funny, eh?" Snarled Goten as he put in his combination, Trunks lowered his head, the grin growing ever wider.

"Oh nothing, just trying to think of what your mother is going to hit you with this time, wasn't it the kitchen table last time?" He broke into a slight chuckle, the thought of Chi-Chi, the small hotheaded woman who even frightened the great Gokou, getting so angry for her son misbehaving in school just made him feel like his life was a little better.

"I don't know, you know sometimes that woman really gets under my skin, she just doesn't understand what it's like to be a teenager anymore. You know, I wish that Piccolo would take me sometimes, you know, like he did Gohan." He leans up against the locker, laying his head back and looking at the ceiling. "I just don't know why she gets like that, Gohan may have wanted what she wanted, but I want to be like my dad..."

Trunks threw his backpack over his shoulder and glanced over at Goten, "Well, you'll never be like him if you keep up that smoking, it is interfering with your training, that and your mother" He chuckled silently to himself again, trying to hide the smug look on his face. "Well, we better head off to class, the bell will ring soon."

"Yeah, don't want to be late twice in the same day...she might throw the house at me." With that comment, Goten finally showed some hint of his spirits rising, knowing that it can't be all that bad. The two went off to class, Math, one of their best subjects, mainly because of the teacher.

The two boys walked through the door, threw their bags into their seats and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring. Once the bell had rung, the door cracked open a bit and the two sat forward in their seats, waiting for Miss Bareay to come waltzing through the door. The smiles became shallow frowns as the teacher came into view, not the lovely young energetic teacher they came to like so much, but it was a woman, with black hair, placed up into a bun, she looked the same as she had so many years ago. "Mom..." The words fell from Gotens mouth as if he had no control over his voice.

The class began to chatter amongst itself, pointing at Goten and making comments he could only catch bits and pieces to. "Oh God..." He thought to himself, "Why have you done this to me," he slouched into his chair, trying to become less noticeable, trying to hide amongst the other students.

"Dude, what and the hell is your mother doing here, where is Miss Bareay." Trunks said as he was slouched over whispering to Goten. The day had seemed as if it couldn't have gotten any worse.

"Good morning class," Said Chi-Chi with an extremely positive attitude, "Miss Bareay is unable to make it here today, she has the flu or something to that measure, so I will be your substitute until she is well enough to make it to school." She turned and began to write her name on the chalk board, spelling in big clear letters: Chi-Chi. "I am Chi-Chi, as you all can see, I am Gotens mother, yes the very Goten sitting there in the front row." Goten sank even further into his seat, his face turning red.

After the initial shock of his mother being his new substitute, replacing the teacher he looked forward to the most everyday, he felt as though he was being watched. He walked through the rest of the day with the strangled thought of his mother finding out about what he had been doing in school.

Once the final bell rang, he collected up his books off his desk and shuffled his way to his locker. Throwing the books forcefully into his locker and slamming the door, he waited for Trunks to meet him there. After several minutes, he finally arrived, "Hey, sorry I'm late," he said "your mother asked to speak with me real quick, she asked about you." A look of shock came upon Gotens face, his mouth falling open after hearing this news. "She asked if I could talk to you about your school work, she said she had noticed your grades falling."

"What does she mean, 'My grades are falling', my grades are fine, I mean sure I have been late a couple times, but that's because we live so far out." Goten made his way to the front doors, dodging other students as he made his way through the hall. "Well, what did you tell her?"

Trunks looked at his feet, his eyes focusing on the movement of his feet. "Well?" said Goten, becoming more anxious every step he took.

"Well, she wanted me to tutor you." He kept eye contact with his feet. "She also asked if I could come over everyday after school, making sure you come home soon." He continued to walk, making his steps a bit quicker. Goten looked as though his day had gotten a bit better.

He began speaking again, his voice seemed to be a bit happier. "And you told her that you couldn't and she said alright, right?" Trunks didn't answer and the look on Gotens face faded again, his eyes sinking, "You did tell her no, didn't you?" Still no answer, Goten became agitated, "You told her YES! Oh my God! Why did you tell her yes!"

"She just wouldn't take no for an answer, and you know that look she gives you, the one that makes your dad cringe." Trunks finally had looked at Goten, a look of sheer terror on his face, he began to feel as though he was going to be sick.

No one spoke again until they were halfway down the road from the school and Goten had lit his second cigarette. Trunks finally broke the silence, "You really need to quit that. It will end up killing you." And with that no one spoke for the remainder of the time they had walked to Gotens house. It took a while, at the pace they were moving, and made both of them seem to become a bit uneasy around each other.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_Authers Notes_: Hey everyone, me again. I would like to thank **Kesshi-chan** for the wonderful review that I received. Anyways, this story is starting to take shape for me; the thoughts that have been racing through my head are finally coming together and allowing me to write once more! I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter, and please R&R.

_**Just Another Day in the Life**_

Written by: Taylor Zell

Chapter 2: Let the past lie to rest.

The rest of the day seemed to linger by as Trunks and Goten hung over their homework, silence consuming the room. Goten began to bite on the end of his pencil as he became stuck on one of the problems that his mother had given them for homework, even though Trunks was there to help him, he refused to ask. For in his mind Trunks had betrayed him in telling Chi-Chi that he would help. Goten looked up from his work and glanced at the clock on the wall, seven thirty, only half an hour to wait until Trunks was on his way home.

Goten stood up from the chair, stretching and then walking out of the room. "Dad," He shouted through the house looking through rooms, "Mom, Pan anyone there?" He looked through the rest of the house and then walked outside looking around the yard. Once he was satisfied that no one was around he walked to the back and lit up a cigarette, taking the first puff he let out a sigh of relief, the smoke flowing freely from his mouth. "Man," he though to himself, "why would Trunks do this to me, why would he tell my mother something like that." He slowly placed the cigarette back up to his mouth.

Several minutes went by and at last he was finished smoking. He placed his finger into the ground, making a small hole, then put the cigarette butt into the hole. Once he had stood up he shoved some dirt into the hole, covering up the smoldering butt. Goten walked inside to find Trunks putting his stuff into his bag, getting ready to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Said Trunks, looking to get out of there as soon as he could, he threw his back pack over his shoulder, and walked towards the door as quickly as he could without running.

Once Trunks had made his way through the door and down the road a bit, Goten sat on the couch, and flipped though the channels on the television. "Nothing good comes through this damn thing. When are we going to get a new T.V., this is the same one we've had for years." He hit the power button and went into his room where he laid down, falling asleep after only a couple minutes.

The alarm clock went off on his dresser half an hour before it usually did and Goten woke to find Chi-Chi standing over him. "Get up; time to get ready for school!" She said in a shrill voice, age had not done her wonders, nor had all the stress she had to endure over the years. Goten made his way out of bed slowly, placing his feet on the floor, he stood up. "Go get your shower; I have all your things sitting for you by the door. Hurry or you'll be late again!" As she finished yelling at him, he went to the bathroom where he quickly did his morning routine.

"I'll be walking you to school today; I have to be there bright and early anyways." Goten just stared at his mother, a look of utter shock resting upon his face. "You look surprised, did you think I wouldn't be accompanying you to school from now on, I need to make sure you get there. Besides, I have a class to teach, Miss Bareay is going to be out for quite some time. She walked over to the door and stood waiting for Goten, once he finally realized there was no way to get out of this he went to the door, gather up his things and followed his mother out the door.

They had finally reached the school, and Goten was able to get away from his mother. Meeting Trunks by his locker, he started to just curse his mother. Goten had seemed to forget about the whole thing that happened yesterday, "That damn woman!" He said fiercely, "She just wants to ruin my whole God Damned life, I mean what is her deal, does she live to ruin me!" He slammed his fist into someone else's locker, placing a large dent in the middle of it.

"Don't worry man, it will only be for a couple of weeks, she'll be gone by then. By the way, Nina asked me to give you this." He handed Goten a small well folded sheet of paper with his name written on it. "Don't worry, I didn't read it."

Goten slowly opened it up and began reading, once he finished he had another strange look on his face. "And what is with Nina, we went out like three months ago, we're over. Now she wants to go to the damn movies. I'll never understand her; first she breaks up with me, now this."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Said Trunks with an eager look on his face, he leaned towards Goten, trying to make their conversation a bit more private.

"I'm going to tell the stupid bitch no, I'm not going to go out with that snob again. She just threw me out on my ass last time. I'm not going to do that again." Goten crumpled up the letter and threw amongst the other pieces of partially crumpled papers in the floor of his locker.

Trunks looked as if he were about to say something, but the bell for first period rang and they went their separate ways. Goten made his way to his class, and once he reached it the teacher met him at the door. "So, finally decided to grace us with your presence have you? Well, take your seat, if you remember where it is." He motioned into the classroom, his hand held flat. Goten followed the gesture and made his way to his old seat. This is the class he had been missing for the past two weeks, the one that was important, yet he chose to skip it.

As the bell rang to signal the beginning of class the teacher made his way to the front, "I would like to welcome Goten back into class; he has finally decided that we are important enough for his all mighty self." Goten sank a bit in his chair, trying to hide himself a little from everyone. "Well, today class we will be learning about evolution, and how most scientist believe that this is how everything came to be." The class seemed to drag on for hours, Goten dreading his next class, and not wishing to stay in this one any longer, he felt he had no choice but to attend his mothers' class, it might not be that bad.

At last the bell rang and Goten quickly made his way to the door and out before the teacher had a chance to stop him. As he made his way down the hall, he began to move slower, standing outside of his next class, hiding around the corner from his mother waiting for Trunks. "At last man, took you long enough. You ready to go in?" Trunks nodded and they both made their way in at the same time. Taking their seats they unloaded their books on the table and pulled out their homework from the night before. Goten looked at his mother who was staring at him from behind the desk. "This is making me a bit uneasy," He told Trunks as he bent over to take something else out of his bag.

"Well, good day again class, I just received word from the principle that Miss Bareay is going to be out for a long time, so I will be filling in for the remainder of this semester." Trunks and Goten looked at each other, and then back at Chi-Chi. "You will all have to know that I will not be easy on any of you. I will make this class just that, class, a place to learn. There will be no playing while I am here." After her introduction and explanation of what a class is, which took up a good part of the period, the bell finally rang and everyone walked by Goten and gave him an evil glare.

"Oh, you two, come here." She motioned over to Goten and Trunks who looked at each other and sighed. "I know you think I'm going to take it easy on you two, but I will treat you like the rest of the class, you are my Son at home and my student here, so just leave it that way."

"Oh yes mom, I thought you were going to treat me different, just because I'm your son," Said Goten in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, I understand you won't be treating me any different either, just because I'm a friend of the family." Trunks actually sounded sincere when he spoke, and Chi-Chi looked at him and smiled. The rest of the day was a breeze compared to the encounter with there first two classes. As Goten walked through the hall towards the exit he encountered Nina, she looked to be waiting for him on his way out. "Um Nina man," said Trunks in a kind of warning tome.

"Shit! Damn, I was hoping to have time to think of what to say!." Goten kept walking and Nina came over and greeted him.

"Hey Goten, so what do you think, want to go to the movies this weekend?" She seemed excited as she followed Goten out the doors of the school.

"No," said Goten bluntly, "I don't want to. Also I want you to leave me alone, I just want the past over with, and you treated me like a piece of shit when we went out, then you threw me aside for Mr. Macho" Goten finished the end of his sentence with a hint of sarcasm, and he kept walking. Nina stopped following Goten and ran off crying, seeing this made Goten feel a little bad, but this was not quite as bad as what she had done to him at least that is what he thought.

"Damn man," Trunks finally spoke after Nina was gone, "That was a bit crude wasn't it, I mean you could have broken it to her easy. Maybe you could have lied or something, said you didn't have time right now."

"No, then she would have just kept coming back, now I know she is gone for good. I have too much to worry about right now; I don't need to worry about her too." Goten walked a little faster, trying to get as far from the school as he could so he could smoke for the first time today.

End Chapter.


End file.
